A need exists for a moveable data collection station that is climate controlled and capable of being doubled in size while providing three hundred and sixty degrees of viewing.
A further need exists for a moveable data collection station with a housing that can be factory built and be loadable on a conventional flatbed or barge for transport.
A further need exists for a moveable data collection station that can be self-propelled with a bus or truck without the need for a special vessel or road permits.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.